


【好兆头】帝国的傀儡

by helenharriet



Series: 恶魔回忆录 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharriet/pseuds/helenharriet
Summary: 注：萨福（Sappho）：古希腊抒情诗人，文中诗句出自她的诗作《新娘》。菲狄亚斯（Pheidias）：古希腊雕刻家。





	【好兆头】帝国的傀儡

《恶魔回忆录》番外一：帝国的傀儡

【克鲁利x尼禄，清水无差，G】

**AD55，罗马**

“母亲阻挠我参政。” 

十八岁的皇帝躺在首席政治顾问书房的沙发上，鼻子底下发出一声若有似无的叹息。

宽大的白色长袍穿在他身上，半分也没能掩盖他姣好的身材，反倒有种纯洁的美感，纵然身上总有种在同龄人身上罕见的沉稳和老练，也无法掩盖其年轻的气息以及从小身为贵族子弟的贵气。

“像一只可爱的红苹果，还在枝头，还在顶梢。”古希腊诗人萨福*写过这么一句诗，用在他身上也未尝不可。

“天神太过残酷。让我成为，帝国的傀儡……”皇帝低语。

“帝国的主人是您，没有谁能够阻挡您做任何事，殿下。”

坐在窗台边的墨镜男人说，语气里听不出一丝感情。

皇帝抬头望了眼他最亲近的官员，眼里的迷茫依旧消散不去。地中海的暖风从窗边吹进，桌上的书也被轻轻翻动。

“我的祖先有着太显赫的功绩，要是我平平凡凡终此一生，倒显得自己是个一事无成的窝囊废了。”

窗台边的男人侧了侧身子，不自觉为皇帝的话感到惊讶，在他眼里，尼禄还是天天跟在自己身后的小男孩。这一刻，他才发觉这个小男孩已长成一个落落出众的男人。

“您也可以当一个暴君，陛下，您的子民同样会对你的‘功绩’口口相传。”墨镜男人戏谑地说，他总是一脸认真地开一些恶毒的玩笑，却总能逗笑皇帝。

皇帝扑哧一声笑了，这个男人总是有办法让他露出笑容。

“你总是戴着墨镜，有什么含义吗？”

皇帝修长白皙的手指搭在小腹上方，有一下没一下地轻轻敲打着，当他闭上眼睛，能看到他长长的眼睫毛。

整个房间的装饰是典型的罗马风格，简约明亮，大气而宽敞。从窗台照射进来的阳光洒在皇帝微卷的短发上，俊美的脸庞仿佛古希腊时代菲狄亚斯*手下金发碧眼的美男子雕像。

“没什么特别。”

“因为你异于常人的眼睛？”皇帝试探着追问。

墨镜男人不作声，把玩着手里的青蛙形状的小木雕，他准备过两天送给住在离皇宫不远处的一位老朋友。

“你是天使吗，克鲁利。”

“就如我一如既往的回答，我不是，陛下。而且，在这个整个贵族阶层都厌恶基督教的国家，我认为您还是少提这种字眼为好。”男人话中略带讽刺，嘴角闪过一丝若有似无的戏谑。

“我对基督徒没什么看法，但为了照顾元老院那群老家伙，有时候不得不做一些门面功夫。”

“若你不是天使，那想必是一个恶魔。”皇帝再次抬起头，望向窗台边的官员，“但恶魔不可能……”

“不可能？”

“不可能像你一样温柔，克鲁利。我知道你要反驳，但这是我最确切的判断。”皇帝笑着说。

“那我再问你，天使可以与人类结合吗？”

“呃，想都别想。”墨镜男人闭上眼睛，似乎在思索什么。

“那恶魔呢？”

首席政治顾问放下手中的小玩意，看向皇帝，墨镜背后的双眼满是疑惑。

“噢，你没有回答。这就是为什么，你是一个温柔的人。”

尼禄玩味地笑了，如果克鲁利没有否认，那答案就是肯定。

“那么，你最好是个恶魔。”

再下一秒，首席政治顾问察觉到自己所戴的墨镜被人从身后轻轻摘下。

“因为，如果我要平凡地渡过一生，我需要一个真正的伴侣，” 尼禄的嗓音有种十八岁男孩特有的磁性和率真，“就像你说的，没人能阻挠我的选择。”

年轻的皇帝弯下腰，忍不住凑近官员那双暗黄色的神秘蛇瞳，眼里满是一如既往的依恋和温柔爱意。

“而我唯一的选择，就是这双美丽眼睛的主人，你，克鲁利。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
萨福（Sappho）：古希腊抒情诗人，文中诗句出自她的诗作《新娘》。  
菲狄亚斯（Pheidias）：古希腊雕刻家。


End file.
